


Well that’s better than coffee!!

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 Minute Writing Challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The betawife titled this fic, Top Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Noya wakes up to find something better than coffee to get his morning started.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Well that’s better than coffee!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> So doing a little writing challenge where we are given a prompt and only have 60 minutes to write on it.
> 
> This week the prompt was: Got a Leak
> 
> And to appease the betawife-- we have MORE HAIKYUU!

Noya sat up, rubbing his eyes. The bed was empty and he curled over into Asahi’s pillow, hugging it. 

Asahi always woke so early, even on the weekends. Noya enjoyed sleeping in and spending most of his days off in bed-- doing as little as possible. 

But he could hear noise in the kitchen, and then some grumbling. What the hell was Asahi up to now? 

Stretching, he wasn’t ready to get out of bed, but he might as well. It was already late morning, and his stomach was growling. Yawning, he figured he would go make some coffee. 

What he was not expecting to see as he went into the kitchen was Asahi under the sink, tools all around him-- while he cursed. He was on his back, the cabinet open, and well-- 

\--it was a nice sight to be greeted with first thing in the morning. 

He had no idea what it was-- but the fact that Asahi could fix almost anything was such a turn on. Last month when he got a flat, watching Asahi change his tire--

\--shit, he was getting turned on just watching as Asahi changed out his wrench and kept working-- not even knowing he was being watched. 

There was just something so damn manly about this that drove Noya absolutely wild. His coffee was long forgotten as he stood there, adjusting himself in his boxers. 

He almost had to wonder if there was anything Asahi couldn’t do! He had gone over and rewired the circuit box at Hinata’s place the other weekend, then helped fix a fence at his grandmother’s house. He remembered the weekend Asahi spent over at Tanaka’s building a fucking arch for his wedding. 

It was insane. 

But he loved that about Asahi. There was so much he was good at-- masterful even, but he never bragged about it. Even as he lay under their sink, grunting as he twisted off the washer on the pipe, cursing under his breath. 

Ah!! He simply could not take it anymore. 

Getting down on the floor so he was quiet, he crawled over where Asahi had his legs spread and crawled between them. Licking his lips, he saw the distinctive dick outline in the gray sweatpants. Asahi had no idea why he kept buying him these sweatpants, but little did Asahi know-- this was some of the sexiest shit he wore. Especially since he wore them around the house without a shirt on. 

Noya didn’t allow him to wear shirts around the house. 

Why hide a body like that anyway? 

He did a quick attack-- shoving his face right into the bulge of the sweatpants-- which only startled Asahi, making him jerk up-- hitting his head on the pipe. “Ah! Noya! Ouch! Fuck!” 

Noya giggled as he knew Asahi had hit his head, but he was too busy nuzzling against Asahi’s crotch. 

“Ah! This really hurts!” Asahi whined, then Noya glanced up and saw that Asahi wasn’t mad, but rubbing his forehead. 

“Whatcha doing?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against the soft length of Asahi’s cock. 

“Got a leak,” Asahi said, setting down his wrench and ruffling his hair. “Lemme get this finished, will only take a minute.” 

He chuckled as they both knew he was not going to allow that to happen. The moment Asahi picked up the wrench again, his massive arms lifting to work on the pipes-- he felt his cock twitch in his boxers and he was done for. 

Nuzzling against Asahi’s crotch again, he heard him chuckle. 

“I can’t work if you keep doing that,” Asahi said. 

He hummed-- not caring as he tugged down Asahi’s sweats and licked his lips seeing the massive half hard cock laying against Asahi’s body. 

“Noya!” Asahi cried out. 

But he was not listening at all. He didn’t care that Asahi was still half under the cabinet as he licked up his cock, twirling his tongue at the head. 

“You know I can’t resist it when you’re doing handyman work,” he chuckled, taking Asahi’s cock in his hand stroking it. 

He was never able to deep throat Asahi as he was so massive-- but Noya was able to suck a third of his cock down, using his hand as he stroked the bottom half. He would also lick up and down the length and mouth around the edges-- 

\--and it always drove Asahi wild. 

“Hah! I can’t… hah! Work when you do… ah shit don’t stop!” Asahi breathed-- the wrench clinking as it fell from his hands and Asahi had his hands in his hair. 

He knew Asahi would be quickly distracted by this-- he always was, and this was definitely not the first time he has done this either. 

Though it might have been dangerous that time he tried to suck him off while he was on a step ladder installing the ceiling fan that time--

\--but this was different. He had Asahi’s massive thighs around him, and he loved just how heavy and hard Asahi got just with his mouth.

Suctioning his cheeks, his mouth made loud slurping noises. He was never quiet with this like Asahi was. The only noise when Asahi was going down on him was him screaming and moaning. 

But Asahi had these soft, breathy little moans and sighs that drove him wild. 

He slurped and bobbed his head up and down as he kept stroking Asahi’s cock. Hands moved into his hair and Asahi was moaning his name softly. 

Popping off his cock, he licked from root to tip and stared up at Asahi. “You wanna fuck me, doncha?” he asked, giving a bit toothy grin.

Asahi gasped, and nodded. “Yeah. Go get the lube.” 

“What? You mean we don’t keep some in the kitchen?” he teased. 

He used to keep lube all around their flat til their friends came over and teased Asahi over it and now Asahi made him keep it in the nightstand. 

“Yuu,” Asahi groaned. 

He giggled and jumped up from the floor and threw his shirt off as he ran through the flat. As he got to the room, he was kicking his socks off and pulling his boxers down. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he went back to the kitchen to see Asahi not under the sink anymore, and his sweat pants pulled back up. 

“Ah!” he whined, and moved over where Asahi bent down to kiss him. “I wanted to ride you while you lay there!” 

Asahi laughed and kissed him again. 

“And why are your pants back up?!” he whined more, tugging at Asahi’s pants. 

“I wasn’t going to stand naked in the kitchen,” Asahi laughed. 

“Whatever!” he grumbled, the passed the lube to Asahi who started to blush-- even after all these years he still blushed at the idea of them fucking. 

And he would have it no other way. 

“Lube my ass up for me?” he asked, turning and bending over the counter. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough-- Asahi’s cheeks were bright red. 

“Must you always be so crude?” Asahi mumbled, coming over and dribbling lube between his cheeks. 

“Your cock was just in my mouth!” he exclaimed. “And I should still be stretched from when you fucked me in the shower last night.”

Asahi shook his head. Noya loved to tease him, and Asahi knew this. For all the weird kinky shit, and places they have fucked-- he loved how embarrassed he still got. 

He felt Asahi press a finger into him, and yes, he was still very much stretched. Gasping, he moaned and pressed back against Asahi’s hand. “C’mon! Don’t tease me!” he whined. 

Asahi chuckled, removing his fingers and pulled his sweatpants down. Noya turned around, licking his lips and giving a low whistle as he saw Asahi and his strong, massive body in front of him. 

Fuck he was so lucky! 

Asahi was like a god standing naked in their kitchen. Even if his cheeks were bright red as he stroked lube over his cock. 

Moving over were Asahi was, he got on his toes, but Asahi still had to bend over to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he felt Asahi reach down and pick him up, holding him firmly by his bottom. 

Shit-- that was such a turn on. The fact that Asahi could so easily hold him like this. It also helped on nights he was out drinking with Tanaka and couldn’t walk. Asahi would pick him up and pour him into bed. 

Reaching down, he took Asahi’s cock and positioned it. He felt the push and gasped as Asahi stretched him open. He loved that feeling as Asahi was so thick and long-- sinking down as he stared into Asahi’s eyes-- watching that blush move down his neck to his chest. 

Leaning forward, he gasped and kissed Asahi's neck. Strong hands held him up and slowly pushed him down his cock. It felt so damn good. 

Now that Asahi didn’t worry anymore about hurting him-- Noya had had to assure him so many times in the beginning that he was ok-- even if he walked with a slight limp. 

But now-- Asahi had a tight grip on his ass, moving him up and down on his cock. Noya screamed out, closing his eyes as he held onto his massive boyfriend. This shit turned him on so much! Just the way Asahi could fix anything around the house, even at other’s houses-- and how he could easily pick him up and fuck him like a ragdoll. 

“Hah! Asahi! Yes!” he cried out, lifting up a bit to kiss his mouth. Asahi slid his tongue next to his, gripping his ass cheeks harder, bouncing him more on his cock. 

Asahi’s arms didn’t even shake or quiver as they held him-- and that just continued to turn him on more and more. Gasping and pulling from Asahi’s mouth, he grabbed his shoulder, pushing himself up and down harder on his cock. 

He was losing his damn mind-- and Asahi with his low grunts and moans just hit him right in the core. 

“Fuck! Asahi!” he cried out, feeling his cock release all over Asahi’s stomach. Gasping, he grabbed Asahi’s cheek, kissing him as he whined, feeling the pulsing of Asahi’s cock deep inside of him. 

No one had ever reached inside him as deeply as Asahi could. There was something perfect about how well he could take Asahi-- feeling him right into his core. His insides were painted and filled with Asahi’s seed, and he was being backed to the counter and set down. 

“Fuck! Cold!” he cried out, making Asahi laugh as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Didn’t want to drop you,” Asahi breathed. 

“You’d never drop me!” he said, kissing Asahi’s lips and smiling at him. 

He could see the dark sexed out look to Asahi’s eyes, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Wanna go back to bed with me?” he asked. 

Asahi nodded his head. “I’ll finish the sink later.” 

As Asahi went to pull out, he groaned and wrapped his legs tight around his waist. He hated that empty feeling when Asahi wasn’t inside of him. 

“Noya,” Asahi whined, “we need to clean up so we can go lay down.” 

He groaned, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck. “Carry me to the bathroom.” 

“You are so spoiled,” Asahi chucked, but as lifting him up, his cock still inside of him as he staggered into the bathroom. 

Noya smiled-- he knew he was spoiled, and he fucking loved it. He might not have gotten any food or coffee-- but he was more than satisfied for now.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pair and I REALLY enjoyed it so much! AH! There are so many ships I do love in Haikyuu and using these weekend challenges I do to sneak them in a bit! Hope you guys are liking them too!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
